Amores de colegio
by Floresita AP
Summary: En la escuela Shikon puede pasar miles de cosas, ¿Que pasara?. fiction T
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos, de nuevo aquí escribiendo otra historia que estuve pensando hace meses y lo decidí compartirlo con ustedes, en este capítulo solo diré los personajes y sus personalidades. Bueno empecemos**

 **Personajes**

Kagome: Es una chica muy amable, segura de sí misma, con ganas de estudiar y ser profesional. Bueno aunque a veces es un poco gruñona pero muy amable. Kagome conocerá a alguien especial que cambiara su vida por completo, bueno aunque tendrá muchos líos con una persona que no me mencionare el nombre (ustedes ya saben XD) pero ella los afrontara para seguir adelante y estar con esta persona especial.

Inuyasha: Es un chico muy orgulloso, un poco holgazán y flojo (XD) odia a la gente molestosa y se entromete en muchos líos y al final termina perdiendo (ok es muy raro, no me digan nada :/) con el pasar del tiempo el cambiara de actitud cuando conoce a Kagome. Se convertirá en alguien más diferente, más amable, todo lo que otra chica que él conoce no le hizo cambiar pero el tendrá que derrotar estos problemas que lo confundirán.

Sango: Es la mejor amiga de Kagome es una chica estudiosa y con la autoestima muy alta, es muy gruñona y a veces muy amable (bueno en pocas palabras tiene dos personalidades). Ella conocera a un chico del que ella se enamorara, y la volverá más aterradora, se volverá en una chica muy celosa y protectora, se meterá en varios problemas y muchas broncas todo por defender y proteger a esa persona.

Miroku: Es el mejor amigo de Inuyasha, es muy pervertido y mujeriego, acosa a cualquier chica que le cruce en su camino, a veces le da consejos a Inuyasha de cómo ser un pervertido, pero el solo lo ignora. Miroku con el pasar del tiempo se encariñara con Sango, sin importarle su actitud, y poco a poco se empezara a enamorar de ella, bueno de tanto que el para mucho tiempo molestándola, es obvio ¿no?

Kikyo: Es una chica muy cruel, hace lo que sea para obtener lo que quiere, está enamorada de Inuyasha, busca planes para quedarse con él, y es rival de Kagome, siempre la para molestándola, insultándola, criticándola, e incluso golpeándola, pocas veces. Pero, ella recapacitara cuando conoce a otra persona que la hará cambiar, aunque también es muy cruel como ella, pero, cuando se conocen, se empiezan a hablar y a unir fuerzas se enamoraran poco a poco.

Rin: Es la hermana menor de Kagome, es una chica alegre y muy habladora pero muy amable, siempre para sonriendo, y es muy nerviosa cuando habla con un chico, es un poco tímida, bueno a veces no mucho, es muy responsable. Como todos ella también encontrara a alguien especial que la ayudara a superar sus nervios, y la apoyara en todo lo que necesita.

Kohaku: Es el hermano menor de Sango, es muy amable, alegre, es el más divertido, es muy respónsale, es solidario y lo más importante es muy amoroso. El conoce a Rin una chica del que tanto la aprecia y comienza a encariñarse con ella, la ayuda en todos sus problemas, aunque a veces es un poquito celoso, bueno un poquito, la protege y la cuida.

Sesshomaru: Es el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, no se comunica con nadie, tiene mucha rivalidad con Inuyasha. El es frio sin nada de sentimientos, no ayuda a nadie y aparte de eso es muy pero muy orgulloso (si digo que es muy orgulloso es porque lo es, un 100 % XD). Pero alguien lo cambara (no es Rin, ni mucho menos Kagome, ya se lo imaginaran ustedes *-*). De lo frio que era antes, se volverá alguien diferente.

Koga: Es el rival de Inuyasha, el está enamorado de Kagome, y luvha para quedarse con ella. Es muy terco y muy holgazán, es muy torpe ah y muy bruto, también es celoso (mas celoso que inuyasha :v) se cree el rey del mundo, es muy presumido, es inútil en todo. El odia a Inuyasha y siempre planea deshacerse de el para quedarse con Kagome (huy ya me imagino a Koga haciéndole puré a inuyasha XD).

Ayame: Es una chica muy terca, le tiene un poco de rencor a Kagome, también es muy responsable, es estudiosa, es muy gruñona, es fantasiosa, un poco amable, es celosa, le encanta leer, le gusta la música, y todos la admiran sin importarle su actitud, en pocas palabras es muy talentosa. Está enamorada de Koga y hará todo lo posible para quedarse con él.

Kagura: es muy vulgar, es agresiva, es solitaria, se defiende por su propia cuenta de forma muy agresiva, todas las personas la tienen miedo por su personalidad. Ella conoce a Sesshomaru del que le tomara mucho aprecio y por el empezara a cambiar (ok no me digan nada :/), será otra persona diferente.

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo, nos leemos pronto hasta el próximo cap bye :D**


	2. El primer día

_Amores de colegio_

 _El primer día_

 **Como lo prometí este el primer capítulo ojala les guste.**

Es un día agradable para el primer día de clases. Dos chicas de cabello azabache salen de su casa con mucha prisa, y se dirigen a un auto.

\- Apúrate vamos a llegar tarde – Dijo una de ellas, y con mucha prisa sube al auto.

\- No te desesperes Rin, llegaremos a tiempo – Dijo la otra subiéndose al auto para conducir

\- Esta bien Kagome, pero, si llegamos tarde no es mi culpa

\- Hay hermana – Kagome suelta una pequeña risa y hace que Rin la mire con furia. Kagome deja de reírse – vámonos - Dijo Kagome un poco asustada. Prende el auto y maneja.

Kagome le tenía un poco de miedo a Rin, la asustaba su forma de mirar. Kagome siempre quiso hacerle bromas, pero como ya sabía la actitud de su hermana, no los hacia y a pesar de que Rin es la más pequeña de la familia, muestra una mirada que da miedo a todos, bueno no a todos, la única que se asusta es Kagome, ya que para mucho tiempo cerca de ella, y claro a veces la vigila.

Por otro lado Rin, a pesar de ser divertida y alegre, es un poco gruñona – solo con su hermana – ya que ella es la que más la molesta, pero, Rin unas veces detesta a su hermana cuando la molesta, otras veces la quiere cuando la ayuda o la apoya, y otras veces juega con ella, bueno cuando su hermana esta de ánimos, pero aun así se quieren.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, salieron del auto y lo cerraron con llave – por seguridad – y miraron toda la escuela. Entraron a la escuela y empezaron a caminar.

\- HOLA, HOLA, HOLA, HOLA, HOLA – una chica de cabello rojo se acerca a las dos chicas y las saluda.

\- Eh….hola – Dijo Kagome extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo

\- Hola, ¿Cómo están?, ¿Cómo están?, ¿Cómo están?, ¿Cómo están? – Pregunto la chica de cabellos rojos.

\- Pues bien – Dijo Rin

\- Me alegro por ustedes, un gusto yo soy Ayame.

\- Hola yo soy Kagome, y ellas es mi hermana menor Rin

\- Hola – Saludo Rin

\- Hola bienvenidas, les mostrare la escuela, bueno si quieren

\- Claro ¿Por qué no? – Dijeron Rin y Kagome al unísono

\- Que bien – Dijo Ayame con una sonrisa.

Kagome y Rin se sentían extrañas estar en una nueva escuela, con nuevos compañeros, y nuevos profesores, y especialmente con los hombres, ya que en la escuela de donde ellas vienen, estudiaban puras mujeres, y pues se sentían incomodas, pero ellas ya se acostumbraran.

Después de que Ayame les muestre toda la escuela se dirigieron al salón.

\- Bien este es el salón – Dijo Ayame sentándose en la primera fila – pueden sentarse donde quieran – continuo diciendo Ayame colocando los pies en la mesa, y las manos en la nuca.

\- Bueno… – Dijo Kagome sentándose en la primera fila al lado de la ventana. Rin se sentó al lado de su hermana.

Pasaron los minutos y todo el salón se llena, y unos minutos más tarde viene la profesora.

\- Buenos días jóvenes – dijo la profesora entrando al salón y dejando su maletín en la silla. – Bien algunos de ustedes ya me conocen yo soy la profesora Kaede.

\- Buenos días profesora – Saludaron todos con una reverencia.

Una chica de cabello negro y lacio aparece en la puerta.

\- Profesora ¿puedo pasar? – Dijo la chica un poco cansada, y la mira bien - ¿eh? Profesora Kaede…

\- Señorita Kikyo llegas 20 minutos tarde – Dijo la profesora Kaede

\- Hay profesora es el primer día de clases, no exagere – Dijo KIkyo.

\- Esta bien…pasa – Dijo la profesora kaede con un suspiro. – Bien empecemos con la clase…

Otra chica de cabello ondeado aparece en la puerta.

\- Profesora ¿puedo pasar? – Dice la chica con tranquilidad.

\- ¿pero qué?... señorita Kagura llegas tarde – Dijo la profesora señalando la hora en el reloj que lleva en su muñeca.

\- ¿y?... – Dijo Kagura entrando al salón, y la profesora roda los ojos.

\- Si, no me digas nada – Dijo la Profesora.

Kagura se sentó en la última fila, sin nadie alrededor. Ella no suele ser nada alegre, no hace caso a nadie, solo los ignora, suele ser callada, pero, a pesar de eso es una persona muy agresiva, siempre se defiende con golpes, y siempre termina ganando y dejando casi muertos a todos y todas.

\- Bien... – ahora si empezemos la clase…

\- Profesora Kaede – Una chica mayor de 35 años la interrumpe.

\- Señora directora, ¿A qué se debe su visita? – Pregunto la profesora.

\- Tenemos nuevos alumnos, son dos – Dijo la directora

\- Bien, que pasen – en ese momento entran dos chicos, jóvenes y lindos. (Ok creo que exagere es que son tan lindos O/O). Los dos chicos se sientan en la tercera fila del salón.

\- Ah, se me olvido, supongo que hay nuevos alumnos, ¿cierto, Ayame? – Dijo la profesora mirándola para que dijera algo

\- Sí, lo hay, son dos nuevas alumnas – Dijo Ayame mostrando un papelito.

\- Bien, ven para que las agregue a mi lista – Dijo la Profesora llamándola

Ayame se acerca al escritorio de la profesora para dar los nombres de las nuevas alumnas. Mientras tanto con los alumnos.

\- Me pregunto a qué hora empezaremos las clases – Dijo Kagome, con desesperación.

\- Debes tener paciencia, esta escuela siempre fue asi – Dijo una chica de cabello color azabache que estaba sentada detrás de Kagome y Rin.

\- ¿eh?, y tú quién eres – Pregunto Kagome y Rin solo las observaba.

\- Soy Sango Taijiya, y el que está al lado mío es mi hermano Kohaku – Dijo Sango con tranquilidad.

\- Hola – Saludo Kohaku con la mano.

\- Hola Kohaku, yo soy Rin – Saluda Rin

\- Hola Rin – Dijo Kohaku Extendiendo su mano para saludarla, la cual Rin recibió la mano – Ojala nos llevemos muy bien.

\- Eso espero – Dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, los dos chicos se encuentran sentados un poco aburridos.

\- Oye Sesshomaru – Dijo uno de ellos.

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres Inuyasha? – Dijo Sesshomaru con los brazos cruzados, con una mirada fría.

\- Te reto a que le tires un papelito a la profesora – Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- no tengo tiempo para eso – Dijo su hermano con frialdad.

\- Mejor lo hago yo, contigo no se puede – Dijo Inuyasha un poco molesto con su hermano.

\- Haz lo que quieras, y no es mi culpa si te metes en problemas.

\- Hay hermano – Dijo Inuyasha Rodando enrollando un papelito. Inuyasha apunta y lo tira pero en vez de que el papel llegue a la profesora, el papel se dirigió hacia Kagome, la cual ella se percató. – Apunte mal.

\- Oye imbesil, ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo Kagome del otro lado del asiento.

\- Hay disculpa, fue un accidente – Dijo Inuyasha disculpándose.

\- Si como sea – Dijo Kagome volteándose para mirar al frente.

\- Si serás idiota, Inuyasha – Dijo Sesshomaru.

\- Cállate tu también lo eres – Dijo Inuyasha un poco molesto.

\- Me llega – Dijo Sesshomaru con frialdad

\- ¡Alumnos por favor cállense! –Grito la profesora terminando de hablar con Ayame – Bueno Ayame puedes sentarte – Ordeno la profesora y Ayame obedece. – Bien ahora si empezemos con la Clase – Dijo la profesora parándose y empieza a escribir en la pizarra.

Después de clases toca el timbre indicando la hora de receso y todos salen del salón. Kagome, Rin, Sango; Kohaku y Ayame se van al césped para hablar.

\- Kagome, que lindo auto tienes, me impresiona que sepas conducir – Dijo Sango arrancando unas cuantas hojitas del césped.

\- El auto es de mi madre, yo aprendí a conducir gracias a ella – Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

\- Tienes una buena madre – Dijo Ayame – En cambio la mía no me deja conducir ni una moto – Ayame suelta una pequeña risa.

\- Vaya, mi madre peor – Dijo Sango.

\- Pero ahí que respetarlas todas las madres son así – Dijo Rin

\- Si ya lo sé - Dijo Sango

En otro lugar los dos hermanos se encuentran hablando en una mesa y una chica se les acerca.

\- Hola – Saludo la chica

\- Hola, ¿tu quién eres? – Pregunto Inuyasha con dudas

\- Soy Kikyo Miko un gusto conocerlos, ustedes son nuevos ¿verdad? – Dijo Kikyo

\- Si, yo soy Inuyasha Taisho.

\- Un gusto conocerte Inuyasha – Dijo Kikyo sentándose en la mesa.

\- El gusto es mío Kikyo, ah, verdad él es Sesshomaru mi hermano – Dijo Inuyasha señalando a su hermano.

\- Hola, Sesshomaru – Saluda Kikyo.

\- Hola – Dijo Sesshomaru sin nada de interés. KIkyo tampoco le tenía mucho interés solo su mirada se fija en Inuyasha.

\- Inuyasha, acompáñame al salón por favor, me olvide algo – Dijo KIkyo Parándose de la mesa.

\- Claro – Dijo Inuyasha

\- Grasias, vamos – Kikyo camina e Inuyasha la sigue.

En otro lugar, Kagura se encuentra sentada en una banca sin nada que hacer, pero alguien se le acerca.

\- Otra vez tú, Koga – Dijo Kagura con tranquilidad.

\- Si, tú me debes algo el año pasado, y hasta ahora no me haz pagado – Dijo Koga preparando un puño.

\- Si ya me acuerdo, pero no tengo tiempo, para un duelo – Dijo Kagura parandose de la silla y empieza a caminar.

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

\- ¿miedo yo? no me hagas reír tu sabes muy bien que tú siempre pierdes así que no me sigas retando – Kagura seguía caminando, y por seguridad recoge una pequeña piedra.

\- Esta vez te ganare – Dijo Koga intentado darle un golpe.

\- Que perdida de tiempo – Susurra Kagura, le tira la piedra en la cara de Koga.

\- Auch, que dolor – Dijo Koga sobándose la cara en donde le había caído la piedra, y le sale un poco de sangre. – Lo vas a pagar

\- Si claro – Dijo Kagura sarcásticamente.

Sesshomaru camina por ahí y mira la escena escondido.

\- Lo digo enserio lo pagaras muy caro – Dijo Koga limpiándose la sangre.

\- Inténtalo, y no es mi culpa si terminas medio muerto – Kagura empieza a caminar y se cruza con Sesshomaru, pero camina sin decir nada y se detiene – Estuviste espiando ¿verdad? – Dijo Kagura con tranquilidad, y Sesshomaru sale de su escondite.

\- No te incumbe – Dijo Sesshomaru con su voz fría de siempre.

\- Bien, no me digas nada – Dijo Kagura sin mirarlo y se va.

\- Es muy rara – Susurra Sesshomaru y se va por otra dirección.

Suena el timbre indicando el regreso a clases y todos se van al salón. Empiezan las clases y todos atienden a la profesora. Después de unas horas suena el timbre de salida, Todos agarran sus mochilas y salen del salón.

\- Bueno Sango, Kohaku y Ayame nos vamos, hasta mañana – Dijo Kagome entrando al auto y Rin también entra al auto.

\- Ok cuídate Kagome – dijo Sango

\- Conduce con cuidado – Dijo Ayame

\- Grasias chicas, adiós – Kagome se despide y conduce.

\- Bien Sango ¿ahora qué hacemos? – Pregunto Ayame con la mano en el mentón.

\- Vamos a una heladería, ¿te parece? – Dijo Sango sonriendo.

\- De acuerdo vamos – Dijo Ayame muy alegre.

\- Vamos – Sango empieza caminar y Ayame la sigue.

 **Bueno amigos y amigas aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, aunque la ortografía esta un poquito mal, pero no importa, ojala les haya gustado nos en el siguiente capítulo, Sayonara**


End file.
